Sentimientos Inalcanzables
by ShadowLights
Summary: He recibido una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en Hokkaido cuando termine secundaria en unos meses. Me queda tan poco tiempo para decirle a Tk lo que siento por él. Tengo temor en ser rechazada. ¿Mis sentimientos lograrán alcanzarlo?
1. Sentimientos Otoñales

**Bueno, un nuevo fic, Takari desde principio a fin. No creo actualizarlo muy seguido ya que solo lo haré cuando no esté pendiente con las otras. Además cuenta con la inédita aparición de Patagato, Taiora y Kenyako además de unos pocos personajes originales míos. Tontos animes romanticones que me inspiran… Kimi ni Todoke ftw. Los capítulos van a ser cortos ya que no es que esté bien planeada la cosa.

* * *

**

**Sentimientos Inalcanzables.**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos de Otoño.

* * *

**

Para ser principios de otoño el frío que sentía me carcomía hasta los huesos. Me acerqué a la ventana con una taza de chocolate caliente y una manta rosa hecha de polar en la espalda. Mi hermano la había hecho especialmente para mí y nadie más. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que como chocolate me pongo feliz? La respuesta yace en un acontecimiento sucedido muchos años atrás y no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Bueno, para que pensar en el pasado… tengo que vivir el presente y planear para el futuro. Desgraciadamente, la realidad está a punto de chocarme. Es mi último año de secundaria y no me he declarado. Estúpida beca de Hokkaido… ¿por qué debo de irme tan lejos de él? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? Mi cabeza está llena de preguntas sin respuesta alguna. Exhausta, me recuesto en el sofá crema de la sala del departamento en donde vivo, luego de observar cómo las hojas de los árboles caían, y prendo la televisión. Era un programa cómico pero lo que decían no lograban levantarme el ánimo. Creo que la única opción que me queda es dormir. Cierro los ojos lentamente, escuchando las risas de la audiencia provenir del aparato electrónico y un teléfono en la distancia. ¿Teléfono? Qué más da. No me quiero levantar y menos hablar con alguien. Dejaré que Tai conteste. En eso, escucho sus pisadas en el piso de madera dirigirse al pasillo para contestar. Se estaban saludando y preguntando como estaban, hasta que me preguntó algo que no quería oír.

"Kari, es Yolei… ¿te la paso?" inquiría. Se le notaba un poco apurado y es que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cita con Sora. Era su tercer aniversario de noviazgo. Le respondí levantando la mano. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero si es Yolei creo que me va a sacar de mi depresión. Mi hermano se acerca y me da el teléfono, de ahí escucho la puerta principal sonar. Se había retirado. Pongo mi chocolate en la mesita que está al lado del sofá y me siento adecuadamente para saludar a Yolei.

"¿Yolei?" pregunto por el teléfono.

"¡Kari! Hola" exclamaba mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros al nuevo paseo comercial?"

"Verás Yolei, Tai ha salido y mis padres se encuentran de viaje. Alguien debe de cuidar la casa"

"¿No le puedes pedir a Gatomon que lo haga? ¿Solo por esta vez?"

"No creo Yolei, sería algo egoísta. Llamarla al Digimundo solo para que cuide el departamento"

"Igual, ya te reservamos un sitio en un restaurante de aquí así que te vas a tener que mostrar quieras o no. Nos vemos en unas horas. ¡Bingo!" al terminar con su frase de siempre colgó. Detenidamente oía el típico sonido telefónico cuando no hay nadie del otro lado. Arrastrando mi frazada me dirigí al pasillo y colgué. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa y mirar el reloj de la cocina. Decía '5:45'. Si me apuraba llegaba a tiempo.

* * *

Mi ya casi largo pelo castaño literalmente volaba en las calles. No sé por qué pero estaba corriendo, ansiosa por reunirme con mis amigos esta noche. Como si fuera la última vez que los vería. Aparentemente ya me estaba acercando al paseo debido a la cantidad de luces que había. Todo estaba iluminado y rodeado de una especie de aura mágica, "Tal vez, algo pase hoy" fueron las palabras que dije. Algo en mi pecho me lo decía.

En la distancia logré visualizar a Yolei, gritando como una histérica a Davis y Ken. Supongo que al llegar me enteraré de la historia. También estaba Cody, cuánto ha crecido en estos últimos años. Había también una chica más. Era la enamorada de Davis. Al crecer maduró y finalmente encontró a alguien para él. Fui la primera en enterarme y, realmente, me alegré mucho por él. Al volver a la realidad, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La mía y la de Tk. Por un momento sentí que me faltaba el aire y mi corazón latía más rápido que un frenesí. Toda la cara me quemaba, en especial la punta de las orejas. Al llegar al grupo, Davis, para escapar los gritos de Yolei fue el primero en saludarme, "Hola Kari"

"Ah, hola Davis" repliqué, fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

"¡Esta vez no te me escapas Davis!" A Yolei se le veía furiosa y luego voltea hacia mí, "Sabía que vendrías Kari. ¿Sí o no que está mal que Davis se haya ido a cada stand de comida aquí? Para colmo se llevó a Ken con él. Ahora ninguno va a comer."

"Pero Yolei" Ken sonaba seguro pero tranquilo, "Ya te dije que no comí nada, solo miraba lo que Davis hacía, además, si es comida, Davis nunca se cansa"

Todos empezamos a reírnos, incluso su enamorada cosa que Davis se quejó, "¿Tu también te ríes de mi Kanata?"

"Es que Ken tiene razón Davis. Si es comida no hay nadie quién te detenga" con eso dicho, la alta chica de pelo azul oscuro largo y ojos ambarinos empezó a reír nuevamente.

Mientras ellos tres seguían en su pequeño mundo, saludé a Cody, "Hola Cody"

"Hola Kari" respondió.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kotori? ¿Le dijiste?" al preguntar eso vi como se puso rojo como un tomate para asentir muchísimas veces. Incluso se veía salir humo de la vergüenza que sentía de su cabeza, "Te felicito, que valiente eres"

Las palabras que decía eran ciertas. Estaba orgullosa de él pero, a la misma vez, envidiosa. Todos han tenido el valor de admitir sus sentimientos menos yo. Yolei y Ken, Davis y Kanata, y ahora Cody y Kotori. Además, creo que a Tk le gusta alguien más… es algo imposible e inalcanzable para mí. Siempre lo veo observando a una chica que se sienta dos escritorios más adelante a su derecha. ¡No! Debo de dejar de imaginar cosas. Esta noche he salido para divertirme y olvidar sobre mi beca de la universidad de Hokkaido. No quiero arruinarles la noche a todos.

Me acerco a Tk para saludarlo y siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a ser incinerado, "Hola Tk"

"Hola Kari" replica con una cautivadora sonrisa. Creo que ahora sí podría ser incinerada en paz, "¿Te encuentras bien? Estas completamente roja"

Con eso dicho, empieza a extender su mano y antes de que llegue a mi frente me volteo bruscamente, "¡Estoy perfectamente bien! En verdad"

Repentinamente, sentí la mirada de Yolei y Kanata en mí. La nueva integrante del grupo le dice a Davis, "Oye Davis… ¿Quieres ir a los juegos mecánicos un rato? Hay un premio que me gusta mucho… ¿Cody quieres venir?" El ya no tan pequeño niño asintió y los tres se fueron mientras que Davis alardeaba de su buena suerte y lo demás. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Kanata, te admiró además también por soportarlo cuando entra en ese plan. El mágico poder del amor. Por otro lado, Yolei le preguntó a Ken si quería ir al río un rato a ver las velas que los niños estaban poniendo, además contaba que las luciérnagas se ven hermosas desde ahí. Como siempre, Ken replicó amablemente y ambos se retiraron. Ahora solo quedábamos nosotros dos y la atmósfera se estaba poniendo tensa.

"Son las 6:30… el restaurante es a las 8:00" Tk sonaba raro, creo que tenso sería la palabra adecuada, "¿Qué quieres hacer por una hora y media?"

"Hmm…" era evidente lo nerviosa que me encontraba. No quiero hacer algo riesgoso, es decir, que haga notar mis sentimientos. Así que creo que iré a lo simple, "¿Qué te parece si solo paseamos por ahí? A ver los puestos y esas cosas"

"Me parece una buena idea" responde. Otra vez esa sonrisa deleitante, es como el sol de un caluroso verano y yo sería el helado que se derrite ante él con solo salir de la congeladora, "¿En verdad estas bien Kari?" Creo que me vio fantaseando, que vergüenza.

"Si, en verdad. Bueno, tenemos todo este tiempo para nosotros así que aprovechémoslo al máximo" con eso dicho lo agarré del brazo y prácticamente lo jalé hacia el corazón del paseo comercial.

* * *

"Wow" lo que veía no se podía describir en palabras. Malabaristas hacían piruetas con fuego y todas esas cosas locas, "Tk vamos más cerca para ver mejor" Con eso dicho empecé a adentrarme. A lo lejos lo escuchaba decir "Es peligroso, no te acerques tanto" y cosas así pero, simple y llanamente lo ignoré. Para mi desgracia, tenía razón. Sentí cómo mi pie se dobló y caía encima de alguien.

"Lo siento mucho disculpe" decía mientras intentaba levantarme.

"No, no tiene por qué disculparse. Fue mi culpa" era una voz masculina. Abrí los ojos y observé que tenía la mano extendida. Se la recibí y al verlo sentí como todo a mí alrededor se detenía. De piel clara y ojos morados. Usaba lentes y su cabello era negro como la noche, un poco largo ya que casi le llegaba hasta el cuello, "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? Uhm… si, si gracias" respondí apenada.

"¿Está usted sola? Se le ha hinchado el pie de la caída. ¿Quiere que la acompañe al tópico?" su amabilidad me sorprendía. Estaba a punto de responder cuando en eso aparece Tk y pone su mano en mi hombro y me acerca a su pecho.

"Está conmigo. Se lo agradecemos pero yo la llevo" su voz sonaba diferente de lo normal. Desafiante, como si estuviera protegiendo algo. Dios, estoy molestísima conmigo misma por sentirme nerviosa al mirar a aquél muchacho. Nos alejamos de la multitud lentamente ya que, tal como lo había mencionado el joven, mi pie estaba hinchado.

"Tk, quiero sentarme aquí" estábamos cerca al río y no había nadie alrededor. Quería que fuera nuestro lugar. Solo para los dos.

"De acuerdo, a ver, déjame ayudarte a sentarte" la tarea se le hizo fácil. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo amarillo y por caballerosidad, me tapó con la casaca rosa que había estado cargando todo el camino. Había vuelto a usar mi silbato y este se movía con el viento. El sonido de la bolita que lleva en el interior era interminable pero pacífico.

Di un gran y largo bostezo. Me estaba dando sueño. Sin querer queriendo, me recosté en el hombro de Tk. Éste ni se inmutó. Creo que me estaba hablando, "Te despierto cuando nos tengamos que ir. Aún tenemos lo del restaurante"

* * *

"Estos dos sí que se están demorando" exclamaba Yolei. Dos asientos en el restaurante estaban vacíos.

"Ya vendrán Yolei tranquila" decía Ken tratando de calmarla.

Kanata tenía una sonrisa de una esquina a otra. Davis se percata y le pregunta discretamente, "¿Por qué esa sonrisa sospechosa?"

"Nada nada. Simplemente digamos que fue una buena idea todo esto. Así van a poder expresarse"

Davis no parecía comprender, "¿Kana, me explicarías?"

"Ay Davis que denso eres, por eso me pareces lindo" al decir eso empezó a estirarle la cara mientras sonreía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del paseo, dos jóvenes se hallaban dormidos uno recostado en el otro. Amos, plácidamente respiraban al unísono mientras el sonido del rio y un silbato eran llevados por el viento.

"_Sé que le diré algún día. Lo sé. Esta noche de otoño ha sido una de las mejores. Esta estación hace que me comporte cada vez más extraña. Supongo que así empieza todo. Pero así son mis sentimientos de otoño hacia Tk. Puros, sinceros e inocentes. No debo de desperdiciar más tiempo. Una vez que se lo diga podré ir a Hokkaido a estudiar sin remordimiento alguno. Sí, estoy segura. Estos sentimientos llegarán a él algún día."_

_

* * *

_

**Uh… eso sería todo por el capítulo 1 creo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo saldrá ni cómo se titulará, pero de una cosa si estoy segura. ¡Este Fic va a ser continuado! **


	2. Sentimientos Escolares

**Me ha dado el clásico Writer's block en Digimon: Hour of Darkness Así que aquí otro capítulo de S.I. Seh, ya le creé abreviatura, lol. Ahora le toca aparecer a una pequeña pareja, Patagato! Sip, una actuación inédita y repentina.

* * *

**

**Sentimientos Inalcanzables**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Sentimientos Escolares

* * *

**

_**-Primera Parte Relatada por Gatomon-**_

Debo de ser valiente y decirle a todos sobre lo de Kari, además yo me voy con ella. No voy a ver el Digimundo por mucho tiempo. Adiós comida saludable, hola chatarra. Sumida en mis pensamientos escalé un alto árbol y me senté en una larga rama. El viento era cálido y refrescante en comparación del calor infernal que sentía. Muchas veces me he dicho para darme unas vacaciones de región e irme a algún lugar donde se sienta un poco de frío, para variar. Repentinamente escucho a alguien llamarme. Bajo la mirada y, en el jardín que se encuentra al inferior mío, observo a un ser alado moverme sus pequeñas patas.

"¡Gatomon! ¡Gatomon!" gritaba él, "¿Vas a venir a ayudar?"

"No creo" respondí desde lo más alto, "No me encuentro muy bien"

Vi cómo intentaba escalar el árbol pero, fracasaba miserablemente. No podía usar sus alas para volar a sitios tan… altos, "¿Te enfermaste? ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntaba desconcertado mientras seguía con su épica lucha de Digimon contra Naturaleza.

"No, no es nada de eso Patamon… es solo…" no encontré que otra palabra decir, "ah… no estoy muy bien de… ¿Humor?" se me salió una risa nerviosa al decir eso.

"Pero si vienes tal vez mejores" seguía insistiendo.

"No quiero arruinarle la fiesta al nuevo Digimon integrante del grupo con mi malhumor" en realidad… no es que estuviera malhumorada. Más bien, he entrado en un abismo de depresión, "Así que creo que lo mejor sería que no me mostrara"

"¡Pero a Kudamon le agradas!" aparentemente tenía muchas ganas que fuera a ayudar a la fiesta. Kudamon es el compañero Digimon de Kanata, la enamorada de Davis. Nos sorprendimos todos, incluidos los niños elegidos cuando Davis mismo nos contó que Kanata era elegida también. Fue una grata sorpresa.

Decido voltear para ver cómo le iba a Patamon en su lucha y lo encuentro sentado a mi lado mirando el paisaje, "Al parecer ya no puedo convencerte" termina diciendo con una sonrisa. Me sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada. Tengo que decirlo ahora, estamos solos y es en quien más confío.

"… ¿Pata…mon?" mi voz sonaba rasposa e inestable, "¿Sabes? Yo… uhm…"

"¿Si Gatomon?" me estaba mirando profundamente con esos grandes y redondos ojos azules. Al sentirlo me puse más nerviosa aún. No entiendo que puede ser lo que estoy sintiendo. Me duele el pecho, mucho y es como si me faltara aire; no puedo respirar bien. Trato de tranquilizarme y me iba a preparar para proseguir cuando, en eso, aparece V-mon.

"¡Hey ustedes dos!" gritaba desde abajo, "Apúrense o no van a poder ayudar en nada"

Rápidamente miro a Patamon, "Pensé que…"

El me devuelve la mirada para responder, "Llegue y no pude hacer mucho. Estaba preocupado por ti. No venías y al no poder avanzar decidí venir a buscarte. Sabía que te encontraría aquí"

Sentí cómo mi cara quemaba y, al no poder soportar más el calor interior, terminé colapsando encima de Patamon. Lo escuchaba decir "¿¡Gatomon!? ¡¿Gatomon!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Oye!" pero, yo, no podía responder. Me negaba en contestar. Por alguna razón quería seguir aquí desmayada. Si veo a Kari le voy preguntar por qué me siento cada vez más rara cuando estoy cerca de Patamon.

**-_Fin de primera parte por Gatomon-

* * *

_**

**_Regreso a la Historia de Kari._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Aparentemente el chico del nuevo paseo comercial tenía razón. Tengo todo el pie hinchado pero bueno, ya se me pasará. Tai me está cuidando todos los días mientras mis padres siguen de viaje. Se han ido a Hokkaido a buscarme un departamento. Nuestra situación económica no está muy bien que digamos y fue, literalmente, una bendición del cielo aquella beca. Por lo menos no voy a estar sola, Gatomon se ofreció a vivir conmigo. Sin notarlo, Tai había dejado una venda en la pequeña mesa enfrente de mí. Creo que sería lo mejor ponérmela antes de ir a la escuela. Tk va a pasar por mí en un par de minutos.

Al terminar de ponérmela, arreglé el flequillo marrón que tenía entre mis ojos y sujeté mis patillas con unos clips color rosa. Tk siempre dice que me sientan bien. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa hacia el gran espejo que tenía delante de mí, "Es mejor empezar el día con una sonrisa". Tenía una corazonada de que algo iba a pasar hoy, no sé si sea bueno o malo pero, algo interesante está por suceder. Mientras me siento nuevamente en el sofá enciendo el televisor para esperar a Tk. Tai ya se había cambiado y se encontraba listo para ir a su trabajo. Desde que recibí la beca me dice que tengo que terminar mis estudios y concentrarme solo en ellos, que ni piense buscar trabajo mientras estoy en la universidad ya que me podría perjudicar. A veces me pregunto si no me envidiará… es decir, su hermana menor tiene la oportunidad de tener un mejor futuro. Siempre me apoya en todo lo que hago, realmente es un muy buen hermano mayor.

Tras su retiro me dediqué a mirar en el televisor una pequeña comedia que me fascina. Para mi mala suerte no duró mucho ya que el timbre había sonado. Difícilmente me levanté del sofá para abrir la puerta. Lentamente giré la fría perilla y los rayos del sol cayeron directo a mi cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Al abrirlos, me pareció ver la silueta del chico del paseo comercial. Sus ojos morados dejado de sus lentes, su negra cabellera como la noche moviéndose mientras se agachaba.

"¿Kari? ¿Tierra a Kari?" la voz de Tk se mezclaba con la imagen, revelando al final a mi rubio amigo. Me sentí tan apenada por lo que imaginé que sentí cómo mis mejillas se ruborizaban, "¿Te encuentras mejor del pie?"

"Uh, ah sí del pie. Claro, claro" replique tratando de fingir mi voz de lo más normal. El intento fue exitoso y proseguí a cerrar la puerta del departamento con llave. Cuando volteé hacia Tk, vi cómo sonreía de esquina a esquina con sus manos detrás de la espalda, "¿Qué estás tramando?" pregunté nerviosa.

"Se-cre-to" replicó cerrando los ojos de forma infantil, "Ahora no mires, ¿de acuerdo? Tápate los ojos"

Tal y cómo dijo, cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos, nerviosa por saber que sorpresa me esperaba. Escuchaba ruidos de una bolsa y papel maché, y debo de agregar que estaba siendo muy ruidoso, "¿Ya?" – pregunté ansiosa.

"Espera… listo, ahora sí, ábrelos" obedeciéndolo los abrí. Al ver el mundo nuevamente lo primero que llamó su atención fue una larga bufanda colorida con un broché de corazón en la esquina, "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Kari. Sé que fue hace más de dos meses pero ya sabes, con esto del básquet y… ¿qué sucede?"

Lágrimas estaban brotando de mis ojos. No entiendo de que podrán ser… ¿tristeza? ¿Felicidad? ¿amargura? ¿Frustración?. No comprendo, "Ah, no nada, supongo que me conmoví por un momento. Muchas gracias Tk", con eso dicho me sequé la cara con mi casaca rosa. Mi vestido amarillo se había mojado un poco pero qué más da.

"Vamos, póntela… sabes, mejor te la pongo yo" rápidamente, como por arte de magia, se encuentra detrás de mí colocándome la bufanda, "Te queda de maravilla"

"¿Lo crees?" respondí dudosa.

"Pero por supuesto, ahora vamos a la escuela que si no llegamos tarde"

* * *

"¿Por qué demoraron tanto?" preguntó Kanata mientras me sentaba a su lado en el salón de clases, "Por poco y ya te daba como ausente en el registro"

"No nada, decidimos probar una ruta nueva y nos perdimos" una mentira no tan mentira fue lo que respondí. En realidad, sí decidimos probar una ruta nueva solo que yo me distraje tratando de ayudar a un gato asustado de otro. Me daba tanta pena verlo ahí entre las cajas muerto de miedo debido al otro abusivo que le había robado su comida.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿te enteraste?" me dice la chica de pelo azul largo oscuro con cierto interés.

"¿Qué sucede?" inquirí con curiosidad.

"Un chico nuevo ha sido transferido al salón de clases, dicen que viene de Sapporo" replica ella agregando una risa al final.

"¿Acaso Sapporo no es la capital de la prefectura de Hokkaidō?" sentí cómo el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies. Había logrado olvidar la beca y ahora esto. No puedo creerlo.

"Sip, ah… siempre he querido comer su ramen típico con sabor a miso" me comenta mi nueva amiga con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Aparentemente le encanta comer tanto como a Davis.

Sin notarlo, acababa de voltear para mirar a Tk y lo encontré hablando con la chica que se sienta dos asientos al frente suyo, de cabello largo negro, tez clara y ojos verdes. No pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa debido a su apariencia. Acaba de cumplir 17 hace unos meses y mi cuerpo seguía como el de una joven de 10 años. ¿Acaso será eso lo que lo atrae hacia ella? No Kari, no pienses esas cosas. Me encontraba agarrando fuertemente la bufanda que me acababan de obsequiar.

"¿Y qué opinas al Takeru?" preguntaba ella. Ahora que me fijo bien, no se viste nada mal. Una falda rayada con unos flequillos blancos. La falda era color negro y las rayas negras con morado. Llevaba puesta una blusa larga blanca de manga tres cuartos. En su cabera llevaba amarrada una chompa tipo material jean. En el cabella llevaba una vincha amarilla decorada al final con listones.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que los estudiantes hicieran una fila ordenada. Tipo por años. De ahí ya pueden empezar a atender en la cafetería con más tranquilidad. De esa manera podría haber menos laberinto" replica mirándola con cierto interés, "Claro que es sólo mi opinión Kazami"

"Pero me parece una excelente idea, ¿y cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi apellido? Dime Nayuta" ya recordé su nombre. Nayuta Kazami, estudiante que forma parte del consejo estudiantil y es representante de la clase.

Antes de que Tk pudiera responder el maestro entró a la clase. Todos hicimos reverencia y esperamos a que revelara las noticias que todos ya conocían, "Alumnos, sé que esto sonará un poco extraño ya que es el último año de secundaria y lo demás. Todos deben ya de haberse metido a alguna pre-universidad o algo así. El tiempo transcurre tan rápido. En solo unos cuantos meses ya saldrán y empezarán a vivir sus vidas… bueno, ya estoy haciendo esto un poco largo. Ya puedes pasar". Al terminar su pequeño monólogo miró hacia la puerta corrediza y ésta se abrió en un instante.

Una silueta familiar se hacía paso entre los murmullos. Sentí cómo el mundo se detenía y su mirada iba dirigida a mí, sólo a mí. Su cabello oscuro como la noche, aquellos ojos morados y hermosos lentes. Al escuchar la voz del profesor todo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, ejem, hijo mejor preséntate tu" dijo el viejo profesor con un tono amical.

"Izaya Katakiri" con eso dicho fue su turno de hacer reverencia hacia nosotros, "Mucho gusto"

Atontada, fui la única que no pudo replicar mientras todos lo hacían. Pensé que se sentaría detrás de mí ya que había un asiento vacío aunque no resultó cómo lo esperé, "Tu asiento será… al lado de Takaishi"

¿Al lado de Tk? Ah verdad, el asiento trasero está ocupado. Ahí se sienta Davis, con razón que esta mañana estaba más tranquila de lo normal. Me pregunto, ¿habrá faltado porque se resfrió o porque se indigestó en el restaurante del paseo comercial ayer domingo? Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me percaté que Izaya había pasado a mi lado mientras se hacía paso hacia su asiento.

* * *

Un deprimido Davis se encontraba al lado de Kanata durante el recreo, "¿Cómo así me perdí la llegada del nuevo? No puede seeeer"

"Davis, eso te pasa por quedarte jugando juegos hasta las cuatro de la mañana un domingo" replica su enamorada.

"Pero tú siempre pasas por mí antes de ir a la escuela" replica lloroso.

"Pensé que esta vez sería un castigo, ya estás muy grande para depender de los demás, ¿Acaso soy un reloj o qué?"

"Kana… ¡Lo siento Kana!" con eso dicho, Davis sigue llorando en el hombro de Kanata. Al tranquilizarse y retomar la compostura pregunta, "¿Dónde están Kari, Tk y Cody?"

"Cody le dijo a Kotori que la acompañaría a la cafetería, ¿recuerdas que ya son una pareja?"

"Ah verdad, pero y los otros dos…"

Kanata soltó un suspiro de preocupación antes de proseguir, "Antes de que acabará el tercer periodo Nayuta Kazami le preguntó a Tk si la podía acompañar al consejo para proponer la idea de la cafetería ya que necesitaba al creador de la idea. De ahí a Kari le tocó guiar al nuevo en el campus"

"Con el nuevo te refieres a ¿Izaya Katakiri?" inquiere Davis mientras abre su lonchera, "Qué bien ¡Tamagoyaki!"

Con una mirada de preocupación, Kanata mira hacia el cielo, "Me pregunto si algún día podrán ser honestos"

"¿Dijsite algo Kana?" pregunta Davis mientras devora el Tamagoyaki, "¿Quieres mi almuerzo? Es que veo que no traes ninguno"

Despertando de su pensamiento a voz alta, el estómago de Kanata resuena, "Ha ha, que descuidada. Pero por supuesto" Con eso dicho, ambos siguen comiendo bajo la copa de un árbol.

* * *

"Y éste es el salón de cómputo" le digo sonriente a Izaya, nuestro nuevo compañero de clases.

"Esto es totalmente diferente a mi escuela anterior" dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia, "Creo que debe de ser el destino"

"¿Perdón?" me había sorprendido su oración.

"Es decir, primero el paseo comercial y ahora la misma escuela. Es una gran consecuencia ¿no lo crees?" responde añadiendo una risa al final, "Lo siento, es que creo mucho en esas cosas. Aunque no me digas que me equivoqué de persona, qué vergüenza"

"No, no… no es eso, es solo que me cayó de sorpresa. No creí que me recordaras. Solo nos habremos visto una fracción de segundo" repliqué nerviosa aunque me sentí aliviada de que me recordara.

"Tu amigo el rubio es muy amable, se había ofrecido a hacer el recorrido también y hablamos de muchas cosas durante clase. Tenemos mucho en común al parecer"

Doble alivio. Tk no parece recordarlo, y eso que todo sucedió ayer, "Mira que gracioso, quién lo hubiera creído. Bueno, ¿proseguimos?"

"Por supuesto Kamiya-san" tanta formalidad de su parte ya me estaba molestando.

"Por favor, sólo dime Kari"

"De acuerdo, ¿y ahora adónde vamos Kari?"

"Puesto a que ya no hay nada más que ver… ¿quieres ir afuera, tal vez pueda presentarte a algunos amigos. Ser un chico nuevo en un lugar desconocido no debe de ser muy agradable. Es bueno hacer nuevos amigos"

"Opino lo mismo" dice mientras me sigue, "¿Has ido a Sapporo alguna vez Kari?"

La pregunta me chocó un poco, estaba a punto de ir a su prefectura pero no le iba a decir aquello, "No pero me gustaría alguna vez ir para el Festival de la Nieve"

"Ah, el festival de la nieve. Se ven unos muñecos y esculturas de nieve impresionantes"

Con eso dicho seguimos hablando sobre invierno, la nieve, y cosas que nos gustaban. Es un muchacho bien amable y amical. Me recuerda un poco a Ken, solo que sin ese aire de misterio. Creo que es momento de preguntar algo que me ronda la cabeza desde hace rato, "¿Izaya?"

"Dime Kari"

"¿Por qué te transferiste tan… repentinamente?" ambos estábamos caminando, aunque cuando pregunté eso sentí como se detuvo, "¿Izaya?"

"¡Cuidado!" con eso dicho me jaló hacia él. Y algo cayó donde yo había estado parada en cuestión de segundos.

Aparentemente había estado parada frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Nayuta Kazami se encontraba tirada en el suelo rodeada de papeles. La voz de Tk resonó desde el interior, "¡Kazami! Te dije que podía ayudarte"

Cuando mi mejor amigo salió me solté de Izaya lo más rápido posible, "Tk qué casualidad".

"¡Kari!" responde con una sonrisa, "Espera un momento" con eso dicho ayuda a Nayuta a levantarse.

"Lo siento Takeru, qué torpe soy" dice mientras se limpia la ropa y se prepara para recoger los papeles.

"¿Y qué haces por aquí Kari?" me pregunta él.

"Le daba un paseo a Izaya por el campus. Estábamos a punto de reunirnos con Davis y los demás"

"Ya veo" responde mientras siento como mira cuidadosamente al hombre que se encuentra a mi lado.

"Bueno, como pareces ocupado ayudando a Nayuta con el consejo nos vamos yendo" con eso dicho salí media apurada jalando a Izaya de la mano. Sorprendido, ya que así lo sentí a mi acompañante, me decía, "Espera, no tan rápido, Kamiya-san"

* * *

"Ah Cody ya estás de regreso… _**solo**_" dice Kanata, enfatizando la última palabra. Davis estaba acabándose el resto de los tamagoyaki así que no notó a su ya no tan pequeño amigo llegar.

"Es que… lo que pasa… Kotori tuvo que regresar a casa temprano. Tenía cita con el médico" respondió preocupado el chico.

"Ah… creo que deberías pasar de regreso por su casa a ver cómo se encuentra"

Al decir eso, Cody estaba rojo cómo tomate, "¡Eso pensaba hacer!" replica avergonzado.

"Ya, ya Cody tranquilo" responde la chica de pelo azul oscuro, "Vamos, toma asiento"

Con eso dicho Cody se sienta y empieza a respirar. De repente un palillo se acerca a la mejilla del muchacho. Provenía de Davis, "¿Tamagoyaki?" pregunta éste.

Kanata no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba, "_La forma en la que Davis trata de hacer sentir mejor a sus amigas es algo única"_

_

* * *

  
_

Mientras me hacía camino por el pasillo, lograba escuchar cómo Nayuta le decía a Tk, "Muchas gracias por la ayuda de hoy, te espero mañana"

"No hay problema, mañana estoy libre así que puedo ayudar más a organizar la cafetería" su voz hacía ecos en el desolado pasillo.

Aceleré más el paso, olvidándome que llevaba a Izaya de la mano, "Kamiya-san"

Lo solté y me detuve, "Perdona lo de hace un rato. No creí que me llegaras a ver así de engreída"

"No te preocupes…" decía agachado agarrándose las rodillas. Por lo que veo su condición física no es muy buena.

"Que problema…" dije mirando un reloj en la pared, "Ya va a acabar el primer recreo, creo que mejor regresamos al salón", En eso sentí una punzada en el tobillo. Me había olvidado de mi hinchazon.

"Kamiya-san..." sonaba preocupado.

Tratando de no preocuparlo proseguí, "En el segundo ya podrás conocer a mis amigos .... si es que deseas claro"

"No creo que eso sea necesario" una voz femenina conocida habló detrás de mí.

"¡Kanata!" grité de emoción, "Qué bien y yo pensaba que no podría introducirlos a todos hasta más tarde" Davis se encontraba sonriente detrás suyo y un tranquilo Cody a su lado.

Kanata se acerca a Izaya y le sonríe, "Ya nos conocemos porque estamos en el mismo salón. Me siento al lado de Kari por si las dudas. Kanata Okazaki, un placer"

Antes de que Izaya respondiera Davis se adelantó, "Davis Motomiya, mucho gusto…. ¿Izaya… Katakiri no?"

"Si…" replicó el chico de lentes, "El placer es…"

"Cody Hida, un placer" dice el chico haciendo reverencia.

"Mucho gusto a todos, soy Izaya Katakiri. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" dice este un poco apenado. Al parecer las introducciones lo ponían nervioso aunque no se notó mucho en la de ésta mañana.

"¡Oye Izaya!" dice una entusiasta Kanata, "Este viernes que viene nos vamos a reunir en el parque local a ver fuegos artificiales, ¿vienes?"

"¿Qué es esto de fueg-" en cuestión de segundos presencié como Davis fue silenciado. Kanata le había pisado el pie con tan fuerza que tuvo que agacharse por el dolor mientras aguantaba sus gemidos. Esa Kanata, haciendo planes sin el consentimiento de nadie, es lo que la hace única a su manera.

"Creo que-" ahora fue el turno de Izaya, sólo que no hubo violencia.

"¡Entonces está decidido!" dice levantando un puño de determinación al aire, "Este viernes al parque. Kari te encargas de decirle a Tk" con eso dicho empieza a empujar a Izaya hacia el otro lado mientras Davis y Cody lo siguen. Aparentemente le estaba haciendo mil preguntas, como era nuevo. En eso, siento cómo voltea y me mira para agregar a su oración, "Avísale a Nayuta también ¿de acuerdo?" una mueca sospechosa en sus labios se apoderó de su cara y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos para al final agregar una sonrisa, "¡Nos vemos, aún te quedan diez minutos!"

* * *

Cuando se fueron salí corriendo a buscar a Tk. Llegué hacia el consejo pero me dijeron que ambos ya se habían retirado. Sin saber hacia dónde iba seguí corriendo y terminé en el patio. Estaba completamente silencioso ya que todos habían salido a para llegar a tiempo a clase. Cerca a la entrada del edificio de arte, el banco que siempre se encuentra vacío y marcó un recuerdo imborrable para mí –cuando Tk se enfado conmigo ante mi vulnerabilidad hacia el Mar Oscuro- estaba siendo ocupado por dos personas.

Al reconocerlas me escondí detrás de la pared. Eran Tk y Nayuta. Me pregunto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí? Lentamente me acerco más y noto cómo Nayuta se levanta. Tenía ambas manos hechas puño y su cara esta roja. Nuevamente sentí un incazón en el pie. Esa segunda corrida de pasillo lo mató más de lo que esperaba.

"Takeru… Takeru… ¡Takeru, yo!" escuché como gritaba.

"¡Tk! Ahí estabas" inconscientemente había salido de mi escondite -con un poco de dificultad debo de admitirlo por el dolor- y me hice la agitada con un pie cojo, "Te he buscado desde que nos encontramos en el pasillo"

"Kari…" vi cómo se levantaba y se acercó ignorando a una resentida y deprimida Nayuta. A decir verdad, aunque suena extraño, no me da lástima verla así, "¿qué pasa?"

Le conté sobre lo de Kanata y el parque. También de que su amiga la representante estaba invitada. Nayuta agradeció, se despidió y salió rápidamente de escena.

"Creo que debemos irnos también, solo faltan tres minutos y suena la campana" dice mi mejor amigo, que se encontraba frente a mí.

"Tienes razón, vámonos" con eso dicho me acerqué a él y emprendimos camino hacia nuestro salón saliendo del patio. Sólo nosotros dos. Era nuestro pequeño microcosmos. Ojalá los sentimientos escolares que tengo hacia Tk no sean vulnerables y falsos. No dejaré que nada me los quite o rompa.

* * *

Detrás de una gran ventana, en el pasillo número dos, frente al aula "5FC". La chica de ojos ambarinos y largo pelo azul observa a ambos muchachos salir del patio y entrar hacia el edificio de los salones. Suelta un suspiro mientras voltea e ingresa a su clase, "_Las cosas van a ir de mal a peor, pero podrás superarlas. No te rindas Kari, no te dejes vencer. Descubre y asegura tus sentimientos. No tomes decisiones y conclusiones precipitadas_"

"¡Kanata!" una voz sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, era de Davis, "¿Qué haces ahí parada? Vamos toma asiento"

"¡Ahí voy Davis!" responde sonriente la joven mientras va a su respectivo sitio.

* * *

**WUUUUF. Acabé. Yay.**

**El siguiente capítulo será relatado desde el punto de vista de Tk, además del de Patamon en la fiesta de bienvenida a Kudamon. Además la apariencia de Kotori va a ser revelada e Izaya nos deleitará con una sorpresa inimaginable. Kanata tratará de hacer que Davis sea más sensible y Yolei, junto a Ken, descubrirán algo que no pensaron encontrar al ir a dar un paseo. **

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: ****Sentimientos Festivos.**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**


End file.
